Divine Demon of Dxd
by FoolishKing13
Summary: He was a human who became a demon lord then gained divinity by being bathed by the blood of the gods he killed, now reincarnated as the younger brother of both serfall levithean and sona sitri.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Prologue.

I don't own high school dxd or any character that are related to other anime that are used here. I only own my oc

…

The humans and other races never understood why he was created. They look at him as if he is the most vile and gruesome creature to have ever existed in this world. It is not his fault that he is the one given this task over and over again. He had protected them all as per Gaias order, but did they do? They took away the only woman he loved. A woman born and raised at the church of christians, she is the most beautiful woman in the world ( for him ). Her blond hair that flows like the river, eyes that shines like the stars in the night sky, her white almost milky skin. They branded her as a heretic for loving a creature like me, they had tied her to cross and burned her body along side my unborn child, i tried to save them but i was too late.

I swore revenge to all and not just that who killed them. Day and night i killed, it was literally me against the world, they sent their strongest men but i slaughtered them like insects beneath my feet. The world feared my name for i bring death and destruction everywhere i go, those who have i killed begged for mercy but i laughed at them before removing their hearts. After all that was done i came up and waged war against the gods this was a battle that even i wasn't sure i would win. One god had asked for why do i this. My answer was simple " my wife and child was killed while your followers utter your name ".

There was no time to rest because if i stop they would come after me. I gained partial godhood because of the bloods of different gods bathed me everytime i killed one. My reason wasn't just revenge, Gaia had asked me to this before but i declined saying that not all are evil but it seems i was wrong. So i am cleaning Gaia creations for her to restart and recreate everything from scratch. After everything was said and done i came up to Gaia and asked for a favor.

" Gaia i wish for a new start "

" please be specific my child "

" i want a place in your newly recreated world ".

" you don't need to wish for it for i had already plan to give you a place in this world once i recreate it "

" thank you for your kindness Gaia "

" i have a present for you for helping me my child " he hands glowed gold and a silver necklace with a golden cross attached to appeared and she handed it to cyrus who took it with shaking hands and tears falling from his eyes. " you have lost this in your battle and i know how precious this is to you ".

Cyrus fell to his knees and cried this was the last gift that he receive from his wife. He then wore it and smiled he will always have the love and protection of his wife with him. After wearing the necklace he turned into a human.

" in this life donas you wish and live your life as you want it ". That was the final words that ge heard from gaia before he lost consiousness. Gaia had turned him into spirit orb, then she sealed all his memories and powers into the necklace he has. " when you get reborn again find this necklace of yours and all your memories and powers shall return to you once again my child ".

… times skip …...

" Cyrus were are you? " lady sitri called out as she searched for her third child. ' since when this did mansion get this big '.

She had searched the whole mansion to find her missing son.

" mother why are you looking for brother? " sona appeared behind her mother and asked.

" you two are gonna get your evil pieces today "

Sona and cyrus are already ten years old and able to have their own peerage.

" he is inside the library again " sona went ahead of his mother. " be careful to his two are there and you know how they don't like him being interrupted ".

Lady sitri shivered, she still hasn't forgotten the day that she was attacked by two of the several familiars her son has.

The two of them headed to the library where they stored books about different magics. When they opened the large wooden doors they saw cyrus standing in front of a large mirror looking at his arm that is covered in water in a form of a blade his two familiars stood beside him.

" fenrir freeze " he ordered the silver white furred wolf beside him. The wolf howled and the water blade in his arm became solid ice he gave a few slashes to see if it can be used as weapon and when he os satisfied he had it melted. " scarlet " the crimson colored cat already knew what he want so it raised it tail and then it ignited and melted the ice blade.

Lady sitri was surprised at what her son did.

" brother, mother is here " sona addressed her brother.

Cyrus turned around and saw his mother along side sona, he then bowed. " hello mother and sister what brings you here? ". He then held his two familiars they where preparing to attack his mother and sister.

" today you too are going to get your evil pieces "

" alright then, i'm finished here already anyway "

The three ( not counting the familiars ) of them head to the house of ajuka Beelzebub.

" good day ajuka " lady sitri greeted.

" lady sitri it's nice to see you " he then looked at the two children " are you here to get your evil pieces? ".

" yes ajuka-sama " it was sona who answered.

" very well then " ajuka took two cases and opened them showing 32 chess pieces ( 16 per case ) he then took the two kings and handed it to them. " pour your magic into these to activate the others " .

They took their respective king piece and poured their magic into it, the king pieces glowed black and so the others. Then the king pieces got absorbed into their bodies.

Ajuka then handed them their pieces he saw that there was no mutated pieces. " good luck on gathering your peerage ".

They said their thanks and good bye then they headed back home. Cyrus already has a plan on how he will gather his peerage unlike his sister he already plan on ahead of time the only problem is if his mother would let him do it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 times skip and a spider

I don't own high school dxd or any character that are related to other anime that are used here. I only own my oc

...…

This was it he just needed the courage to ask his mother. He headed straight to his mother room where he saw her reading a book.

" mother may i have a talk with you? ". He entered the room and closed the door so no one can hear their conversation.

" what is it cyrus-kun? " she never had a private conversation with cyrus before because he is always with his sister or on the library.

" i'm leaving " he blurted out because he doesn't want to beat around the bush.

" okay "

"I understand if - did you just say yes? " did he just misheard his mother

" yes i did say yes "

" aren't you gonna ask why? " he had prepared a full length explanation but now he needs to throw it in the trash.

" i'm not, your father had told me before he left for a trip " she stood up and hug him. " you know if you are planning to do things like this please discuss it with me and not just your father, okay? "

He hugged her back. " yes mother and i'm sorry for not telling you ".

" i understand my child, just be careful where ever you are going and don't forget to send messages okay "

" thank you mother "

" have you told your sisters yet? "

" onee-sama already knows but sona doesn't, let her discover for herself because if i tell her she will try to either stop me or follow "

" alright that's your choice, just remember that we will always be waiting for you " she kissed him on the cheeks and hugged him tightly before letting go. " here in case you go to the human world " she handed him a atm card in which he took and is grateful.

" bye mother " he said his last good bye since he already sealed all his belongings inside of fenrir since he his stomach is connected to a subspace. He then used a magic circle to get out of the house so sona wouldn't notice him missing.

" be careful my child ". Lady sitri said.

… three days later...

This is now counted as one of the wrongest ideas he had did in his life. He is still in the underworld or the forested area to be exact because he is investigating some rumors about a monster residing this forest, it was funny that devils are concern about monsters. While surveying the place he has seen several giant spider webs hanging on trees. " wait spider webs? ". He was suddenly alerted to a presence when something shot pass his head. It was a rope of spider web that actually was hard enough to pierce the ground. " scarlet, flame tongue please " his cat familiar appeared then turned into a flame covered whip. He still hasn't move from his position because his attacker is changing places at a fast pace.

He then back flipped when he felt a disturbance in the air flow, he avoided an incoming spear made out of spider web. He concentrated hard to feel where it is coming from, he could feel the attackers energy moving circles, then he found his chance when the attacker stopped and was going for the attack. He swung his whip and it headed straight where the attacker is. " restrain "

He capture the enemy inside a ball of flame that looks like a cage. There he saw the look of his attacker it was a woman with violet hair with pure black eyes and pale skin, she wears a black kimono that is slightly opened on the top. The weird thing is she has six arms.

" you're a yōkai aren't you? A jorōgumo? "

The woman didn't answer she just glared at him.

" you know you attacked me first right so fon't play the innocent victim here ".he sat in front of her.

" i hate devils "

" why? You yōkais are living here in the underworld "

" you devils are a greedy race ".

He smiled at her. " why are you hiding in this forest anyway? ".

" a phenex once came into our clan and demanded to have one of us to be part of his peerage, we denied him of what he want so the ones with him killed the rest of the clan i manage to escape so basically i am the last one ".

" hmm your hatred has a valid reason " he then summoned a queen piece. " join my peerage ".

" no "

" i can feel your heart screaming for revenge then let me help you get stronger ". He released her from the cage. " so wanna be my first member and my queen? ".

She would accept it for revenge, if he really can help her then servitude was just a small price to pay. " okay i'll be a member of your peerage ".

" yosh then just don't move " he flicked the queen pieces towards her. " in the name of Cyrus Sitri you shall be reborn as a devil under my servitude ". The queen piece entered her chest, she could feel her magic and other abilities rising.

She kneeled in front of him. " then i shall serve you as my master " .

" so what's your name ". He smiled at her. This shall be the start of a journey with someone beside him.

… time skip again...

seven years has passed since they have first met and he left home. In those seven long years they have discovered a lot about each other, like her name rin. They spent three years in the underworld and four on the human world in which he discovered two things, one is that rin is able to hide her extra arms and scarlet has a human form capable of combat using scythe. So he turned her into a rook since she is already fast enough and has magical reserves and kinda fight reckless. In those seven years he had written letters to his family and sent it using magic, he had gotten replies from everyone except sona who his older sister said that is mad at him. He was planning to return to the underworld but his mother said that sona had moved into the human world and is currently going to a school named kuō academy.

' Just wait for me sister your brother is coming to see you ' he thought to himself as hr finished cooking food for his three companions ( rin, scarlet and fenrir ).


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 returm and chance meeting

I don't own high school dxd or any character that are related to other anime that are used here. I only own my oc

...…

Rin wanted nothing but revenge that's why he joined his peerage but she didn't expect that it would end to this she didn't plan it, but it still happened. She had forgotten her revenge it was gone from her heart, was it because he is good to her that the darkness in her heart was removed? Don't get her wrong because she still hate the devil that caused her whole clan to be gone, but her hatred is not enough to drive her away from his caring and protective embrasse. In those seven years that they spent together was special to her because she felt that they were equal even though there are times that cyrus is a bit bossy and childish. If she had to choose between revenge and cyrus she would choose him over and over again faster than a heart beat. She is Rin a poisonous spider yōkai turned devil promises to serve Cyrus Sitri her king in the best way she could until the last day of her life and this is her pledge to him.

…..

Cyrus had enrolled himself to kuō academy, right now he is in front of the whole class about to introduce himself. He is lucky that they let him enroll as third year rather than a second year and that his class is similar to his sister so he won't need to look for her.

" Good morning everyone my name is Cyrus sitri since i am new here please take care of me ". He bowed down after saying that.

Then the whispers started

" hey did he say that his last name is sitri as in the same as the student council president? "

" yeah, they might be related because he does resemble her "

" sona-sama has a brother? "

And so on. Sona was getting ticked of the the attention that she is getting because of her brother.

"Excuse me cyrus-san i know everyone is dying to ask but are you by chance related to sona sitri? "

" yes i am, she is my older sister by a year ".

" okay then please seat on the empty chair right next to your sister ".

He walked towards the empty seat everyone was expecting that he would greet his sister but he just sat there and waited for the lesson. After the class ended and lunch started sona pulled her brother towards the student council office.

" yo sis nice see you again " he tried to hug her but she pushed him away. " okay i see that you didn't miss me "

" why are you here? " she asked her brother while giving him a glare.

" to study "

" you know that's not what i am asking "

" well mother said that you are here so i went here to see you since miss you sister ". He then looked around the place. " where's your peerage? ".

" they have classes ".

" aren't you gonna ask me if how's mine? "

" no, why would i? "

" okay i see that your still mad so i'll be going " he stood up and walked to the door.

" that's it? You aren't going to explain yourself? Your just gonna walk here and say hey then leave ".

" first of all i didn't walk here you dragged me here, second why should i explain myself? "

" because you left me! " tears started to run down her eyes. " you said you wouldn't leave me but you did! "

" are we gonna fight over this sis? "

" you promised that we would find our peerage together bit you left to find your own " she punched him in the face which he didn't avoid.

" i couldn't take you with me idiot because it was dangerous " he forcibly hug her but she still kept trying to wriggle out. " seven years i trained with two members, we fought many enemies that are stronger than us and almost barely came out alive i didn't want you to experience that so i didn't brought you along with me. "

Sona is a smart girl so she understood her brother explanation and stopped resisting and just hugged him. " i'm sorry brother ".

" it's fine " he then lifted her head so she would be looking at him since he is taller than her. " hey i wanna meet your peerage sometime, okay? "

" okay " she moved away from his hug and wiped away the tears. " i'd like to meet yours too ".

" i'll bring them here sometime " he then headed to the door.

" where are you going brother? "

" just gonna stroll the city to look for another member since i only have two ". He then headed out.

She is still slightly mad at her brother for leaving but that's all in the past now the important thing is that he is here.

…

He wasn't planning to attend class since it wad boring so he decided to take a stroll in the park to help him calm his mind. Lately he has been having nightmares but it was blurry that he couldn't see it clearly. While walking he saw a nun chasing her head dress while she then suddenly tripped on absolutely nothing so he decided to help her because her dress have been lifted and people are just staring at her rather than help her.

" are you alright miss? " he helped her get up.

" thank you for your help " she spoke in a different language.

His mind then adapted and change his own language. " so what is a nun like you doing here? " he help her fix her bag.

" i am going to stay at the church here " they finished fixing her bag. " but i am lost and don't know where the church is ".

He was sure that there is only one church in this place and it is already abandoned so why would she go there? " do you need help getting there? "

" will you help me? " she saw him nod. " thank god for you are a blessing ".

A sudden pain in his head hit him but it was bearable so he didn't let it show. " i am Cyrus sitri " he extended his hand

" asia argento " she took his hand and shook it.

A sudden image of a blond woman smiling at him came to his mind and then vanished

He took her bag to help her and they started to walk then they saw a kid sitting on the street crying because of the knee wound he has. Asia hurriedly came to the boy side and placed her hands on top of the wound the it suddenly glowed green and the wound has been healed.

' was that a sacred gear? ' he thought while looking at asia and the boy that is being dragged by her mother." What was that? "

" that was a gift from god to help others ".

" okay, shall we go? "

They started walking again and after several minutes they came in front of an abandoned church. " thank you for helping me get here "

" then take care asia hope we meet again "

" wait aren't you gonna go in for some tea? "

" can't maybe next time " he patted her head and walked away.

" bye then cyrus " she waved at him then entered the church because reynare-sama is waiting for her.

Cyrus didn't go far away from the church because he has a weird feeling about the place. " spiders " he called out and several spiders with a mark on their back that looks like eyes appeared. " observe the whole place inside and out ". The spider acknowledge the command and then went to the abandoned church to do their job.

He went home using a teleportation spell but rather than appearing in the living room he appeared inside the bathroom where rin and scarlet is. " you too what are you doing? "

" isn't it obvious we are having a bath " . rin stated as she scrub the hair of scarlet.

" master wanna join us " they didn't heard a reply because he already walked out of the bath room. " he must be shy ".

He decided to rest rather than so he'll be sleeping until tomorrow. He has this weird feeling that something gonna happend sooner or later.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 a new member and transformation

I don't own high school dxd or any character that are related to other anime that are used here. I only own my oc

.…

Rather than riding the bus he decided to walk towards the school since it was early anyways, while walking he passed a fast food chain named Mgronalds it wasn't the fast food that attracted his attention but the girl on the window staring inside. He took a closer look and saw it was asia, he then tapped asias shoulder which surprised the girl. " yo asia what are you doing here? "

" ano ummm "

" wanna eat " he heard asias stomach growl " my treat don't worry " he sat her in a table and ordered after a few minutes he returned with a tray filled with two burger, fries , sundae and soda.

Asia stared at the unwrapped burger that cyrus handed her.

" why aren't you eating eat yet? " don't she know what a burger is?

" i don't know how to eat it because there is no spoon, forks nor knives ".

" hahahaha you don't need those just take a bite like this " he demonstrated. Asia did what he did and her eyes widen in delight.

" this is delicious i haven't eaten anything like this before "

" you haven't eaten a burger? "

" no because in the church we only eat bread and soup " she then became sad.

" tell me asia why are you really here? "

Asia then told him her story on how she healed a devil and got excommunicated for it. Cyrus wanted to get mad at the church but still understood because the church and the devils are natural enemies. So to ease her sadness he patted her Head like how he does to sona when she is upset, luckily it worked so they continued eating and telling stories about each other. Apparently she is sheltered by the church that's why she is naive in some topic, like when he did a slightly perverted yet funny joke asia didn't get it. He noticed he was getting late and said his good byes to her then headed back to school in which he saw his sister waiting for him in the school gate.

" yo sis what are you doing there? " he jogged towards her.

" n-nothing " in truth she is waiting for him. " i'm definitely not waiting for you ".

" tsundere much " he said as he walked ahead of her.

" i'm not a tsundere! " she shouted making everyone look at her. She run until she caught up to him then hit him on the back of his head with her bag but he avoided it making her loose balance.

He caught her then carried her like a sack of potatoes and headed towards their class.

They didn't notice that someone was watching them from a window. " akeno who is that boy carrying sona? "

" if i am not mistaken the students said that he is cyrus sonas brother ".

" so that's how her brother look like "

" you haven't seen him before? " she knew that sona and rias have been friends/rivals since they were children then how come she doesn't know who he is.

" sona had mentioned that she has a brother but he always stayed at their library at times or to be precise when i come their ".

" maybe you'll get a chance to meet him "

" maybe ".

…

With the sitri sibling

" hey sona i have a question " cyrus asked while still carrying sona

" what is it? " she huffed

" what sacred gear can heal even devils? "

" if i am correct it would be twilight healing, why ask? "

" it's nothing " he wouldn't tell her yet.

They entered the room making the students look at them, he then placed her on her seat then sat on his own. The day went without a hitch and classes ended. He was planning to go home when suddenly a spider appeared on his shoulder, he was suddenly struct by an image of a crucified asia. He rushed out of school and headed to the abandoned church. " wait for me asia ".

…

The process was painful, she had agreed to let her sacred gear be extracted from her reynare had discovered about cyrus and threatend to kill him if she doesn't cooperate.

" this is it once i fully extract this girl sacred gear i will be the strongest fallen angel " reynare said as she pulled out the twilight healing from asia who is screaming in pain.

Someone then barged in the church. " you freaking bitches where is she?! "

They all turned around to see a boy wearing a school uniform holding a whip.

" cyrus-san run! " asia screamed she was trying to protect him so why did he come

" you are to late boy once reynare fully extracts the sacred gear from the girl she will die " a fedora wearing man said

" kill him " ordered a blond loli.

Hundred of rogue exorcist came rushing towards him with their light swords and light guns. He weaved through them dodging left and right some swords hit him it wasn't fatal but painful because it was covered by holy energy. All those who have been hit by his flame covered whip are turned to ashes, it took him longer than expected because some of them are experienced fighters.

" here boy you can have you precious girl back i don't need her anymore " reynare threw asia towards him.

He caught her but fell because of the wounds he has. " a-asia wake up " he shook her body.

Asias eyes opened " cyrus-san i-is that you? "

" i'm here asia so don't die on me "

" thank you for being my friend cyrus-san it was short lived but it was fun " she then took something from her pocket, it was a silver necklace connected to a golden cross " i want you to have this, this was my last memory of my parents ". When she placed it on his hand she then died

Tears fell from his eyes as he held asias lifeless body. Then he clutched the necklace he receive from her. What he didn't expect was a sudden rush of memories and powers hit him that instant. " i remember it now ".

" what are you talking about boy " reynare asked since she heard him spoke.

" i know who i am " he stared at the lifeless body of asia " thank you forgiving me something that i lost ".

Reynare got tired of his mumbling so she threw a light spear towards him but it shattered before it connected to him. Then a sudden wave of energy hit them pushing them back. " w-what id happening ".

He stood up still carrying asias lifeless body. " you know taking the life of someone who i held dear is a big mistake " dark energy suddenly swirled and envelop both of their body.

They saw him slowly transform into a humanoid demon that stands over two meters tall, possessing a fair complexion, sharp red eyes, and slightly messy black hair with an mildly unkempt spiky appearance. His body is well-built with a muscular torso, thick neck, and toned arms and legs. Though his form is humanoid in appearance, he possesses several features that are decidedly more demonic, including sharp-clawed hands, a pair of yellow ridged horns that curve outwards from beneath his hair along the sides of his head, and large furry goat-like legs ending in thick hooves. He also possesses two large bat-like wings that span several times the length of his body when unfurled, though he does not require them to fly, and usually keeps them hidden inside of his body. His outfit consists of a dark jacket with a gold trim around the seams, the bottom partially opened to reveal his waist. He wears short black pants the same color as his top, the former of which are tucked into a pair of large dark boots that cover his animal-like calves and feet. Over his clothing he wears a high-collared cape in the same colors as his jacket, fastened in the front with a thin golden chain, and held in place by large shoulder-pads bearing a small resemblance to his horns.

" B-Baphomet? " asked the fedora wearing man.

" no idiot i am Satan "

They didn't have any time to ask as the three of them were pierced by flame covered chains and their body became nothing but ashes.

" tell me asia would you hate me if i turn you into a devil? " he received no answer but still proceeded into the reincarnation. " in the name of Cyrus sitri you shall be reborn as a devil under my servitude. ". He placed a rook piece inside of her to give her a high defence.

Asia still hadn't woke up so he decided to head home. But he felt a energy similar to the others .

" who are you and why are holding asia? " a tall buxom woman asked as she tried to steady herself. " let her go! "

" that's none of your business "

" i said let her go ". She threw a light spear at him aiming for the head but it missed because she is still weak.

Cyrus suddenly appeared in front of her staring ay her eyes. She doesn't why but she felt naked in front of that stare. " come with me woman "

" why should i? "

" she would want that "

" what are you talking about? "

" i read your memory so i know " he then smiled at her " besides you don't get a chance to choose anyway "

She saw something glow beneath them, she was surprised because it was a red magic circle, before she could say something they both vanished from the church.

To be continued...…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 home and a talk

I don't own high school dxd or any anime character that are mentioned here.

By the way he found asia one month before riser arc.

…

The three of them appeared in the house surprising RIn and scarlet making them draw weapon. Cyrus was surprised when he felt two blades on his neck one is a sword made out of web and the other is from a scythe.

" chill it's me cyrus "

" prove it " Rin said

" you're a spider yōkai and Scarlet is a flaming cat " ( the one he used in the church is just a whip that is set with flames made out of magic ).

The two removed their weapons from his neck. " why do you look like that? "

" is this the true form that Gaia said " scarlet said.

" you know Gaia? "

" yeah me and fenrir, she sent us to guard you "

" wait who is this gaia person you are talking about and these other two? " Rin doesn't like being kept in the dark because it makes her feel jealous and betrayed.

" i'll explain about gaia next time because it is connected to as why i look like this but this two will be staying with us from now on "

" when you say staying you mean "

" asia is a rook like scarlet "

" her? " scarlet pointed to the blue haired woman

" kalawarner is a friend of her " he then turned to kalawarner. " if you are gonna ask how do i know it's because i read you mind like i told you "

" we made food! " scarlet shouted out of the blue.

" alright please prepare for all of us and you kalawarner come with me " he walked ahead of her heading to a vacant room.

" you should follow master because he gets angry when people don't do what he says " scarlet left with rin to prepare the table and food.

Kalawarner followed him to the room and she saw him place asia on a bed then sit beside her. " why? "

" why what? "

" why am i here? "

" you cared for her " he simply stated

" and? "

" i want you to join my peerage "

" why should i? "

" i told you i read your mind right? "

Kalawarner nodded then she realized something. " you saw it didn't you? "

" yes i saw the reason why you took care of her, she does look kinda like your dead daughter if she had a chance grew up "

" maybe if they didn't kill her "

" humans are like that they destroy something that they fear and don't like, it was unfortunate that they discovered about your daughter being a fallen angel/human hybrid "

" it still doesn't make sense why you are asking me to be member of your peerage "

" you protected her and took care of her, if she discovers i turned her into a devil she would be sad but if you her mother like figure is one then maybe it would be easy for her to accept it "

" before i tell you my answer i have a question "

" go ahead "

" you have another reason for asking me to join your peerage is there? "

" i need someone who can protect asia, being a devil is not easy especially when they force us to participate in a rating game or incase someone attacks, i need someone who will look after her incase i can't "

" then i would join you for my daughters sake " she said with determination " what do i have to do? ".

" just stand there " he then summoned a bishop piece and threw it at her " in the name of Cyrus sitri you shall be reborn as a devil under my servitude ".

The bishop pieces entered her body and she could feel her magic growing larger.

" thank you " she bowed

" for what? "

" for letting me stay by her side "

" don't worry about it " he took the cross that asia gave her and was about to wear it but he stopped when kalawarner spoke.

" wouldn't that kill you? " is he an idiot? Why is he planning to wear a holy item like that

" just watch " he wore the necklace rather than him burning he just shrunk and turned into a human ( he looks like a taller and male version of sona ) then hid it inside of his clothes.

" h-how? " this is impossible yet she is seeing it.

" i don't know but there's a story behind this cross that someday i will tell all of you because it is connected to as why i look like that before " he stood up and walked towards her. " welcome to the family Kalawarner " he patted her shoulder then went outside.

She then walked toward asia and covered her using the blanket. ' rest asia for you will have a new life by the time you wake up and you will need lots of energy '. She stood up and followed where cyrus went.

She saw that the three of them are eating and a large silver white wolf with ice on its back eating a steak on a plate on the floor.

" come join us kalawarner " cyrus motioned for her to sit on the vacant chair. " don't worry the food is edible despite it being cooked by a cat and a spider "

Rin smacked the back of his head using a spoon while scarlet didin't care that much since it was kinda funny anyway. Kalawarner sat and ate the food in front of her, it was good better than those she had before.

" so kalawarner right? He manage to convince you too? " Rin asked

" hey don't make it like a sweet talked you using false promises to join my peerage "

" he did say somethings that manage to convince me to join ". Kalawarner answered

" be careful though Master has a way with words that he can convince you to do almost anything for him ". Scarlet stated while munching on a fish

" tsk you two make it sound like i'm an evil manipulator " he pouted

" you are " the two said at the same time.

" tsk i hate all of you " he finished his food then run upstairs and left the three.

" why did he act like that? " kalawarner was surprised at how he acted.

" let him be it's just master is a bit childish at times "

" but seriously be careful of Cyrus, he maybe a good guy but he is good in manipulating people by his words " rin warned her.

" why do you say that agains't your king? "

" cyrus found me seven years ago, all i wanted to do was get revenge on the one that killed off my whole clan so i accepted his offer to join his peerage, but he was able to get to my heart and remove my thirst for revenge at first i hated it when i discovered that he was doing somethings to make me forget about my revenge "

" so in short you like him "

" you could say that " she then smiled. " i went with his flow and let go of my revenge, i chose then to serve him instead not just because of our deal but because i want to "

" did you know that rin said she would chose master faster than a heart beat over her revenge " after saying that scarlet got hit by a spoon.

" if you are finish just leave the dishes on the sink he will do it tomorrow morning by himself " rin said as she placed hers and cyrus plates on the sink " oh and by the way there is a extra room on the left side of where you have been you can take it ".she then headed to her room.

" what Rin wishes to say is that don't get mad master in case a time where he tries to convince you to let go of your want for revenge "

" h-how did you know "

" revenge driven beings are always surrounded by negative energy in their heart ". She then placed her plates on the sink then run to cyrus room since she sleeps beside him in her cat form.

She has a lot to think about but for now she needs to rest. She did as she was told then headed straight to the available room.

… to be continued...…


End file.
